Golden and Black
by DarkBlackHeart
Summary: When Blaise gets hurt, Dumbledore asks Harry to take of him, leading to love and loyalty between two unlikely friends
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter but I don't and I don't own any of the other characters either. I'm not making money out of this, it's simply a way to alleviate boredom.

Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), or will be. If you don't like, don't read

Also, It's techinically during HBP but I wanted Snape as a potions teacher, so there are changes. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Draco Malfoy, you're with Potter." Snape's sneering voice cut through Harry's personal thoughts. It wasn't really a surprise that the Potion master would place him with Malfoy. It was a theme. Harry glanced at Ron, who gave a sympathizing smile, before moving to his seat beside the blonde. Snape began to lecture the class on potions and Harry as well as his irritating partner listened until the door opened and Blaise Zabini, sporting black bruises and a sling on his wand hand entered, followed by Dumbledore. Snape went to speak with the two privately and then called Harry up to him.

"You are in charge of Zabini. I expect you to be with him at all times. Meaning, you will sleep in the hospital wing, until Madam Pomphrey says otherwise." Dumbledore winked at him, his eyes sparkling with his usual mischief.

"Sir, we don't have all our classes together." Harry began, only to be cut off by the Headmaster.

"You won't need to go to your classes, my boy, just his. I'm certain Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley will be plenty willing to take notes for you." Harry was quite aware that the Slytherin didn't have potions this our and so glanced questioningly at Snape, who had turned towards Malfoy.

"Draco, change of plans. You will be with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom. It seems that Mr. Potter has _other _plans." Draco sneered and beckoned the duo over. Ron glanced at Harry, but Harry could only shrug. It wasn't like he was given a choice.

"Have a pleasant day, Severus. Harry, here are Blaises' books. Blaise, I assume you can show Harry his new classes?" Blaise nodded, and the Headmaster smiled and motioned for them to leave the room. Blaise began to walk, and Harry followed, not knowing what else he should do.

"What happened?" Harry asked, after an interesting day with the injured Slytherin.

"Pissed off the wrong person. Sorry you got caught into this mess, Potter." Harry just shrugged. Fortunately, he got out of potions, though the other new classes weren't easy either. Harry thought about why Dumbledore chose him. It wasn't like he knew Zabini at all, other than that he was a Slytherin. Other than that, He simply acknowledged the existence of him and moved on. Zabini stopped in front of the Great Hall.

"Are you gonna sit in Gryffindor or…" Harry had been wondering the same thing, but at that second Snape came up behind them.

"He will sit with you, of course, Mr. Zabini. That is his job, after all." With that Snape entered and strode forward. Blaise just shrugged and walked to the end of the Slytherin table, like usual, and Harry sat across from him, both purposely ignoring the silence and then the whispers. Malfoy, who had been watching them in every class the three had together, moved over and sat by Harry, his usual cronies following like dogs.

"Guess you really were meant for Slytherin, huh, Potter?"

_-Blaise POV-_

Dumbledore and Blaise talked in the hospital wing. Both agreed it would be best for someone other than a Slytherin to take care of him. After all, Slytherins had a tendency to be cruel to the weak, and besides, Blaise didn't want to concern his housemates with the makeup work. Which left the question, who does help him? Any Ravenclaw would be nice, but they would hate to miss their classes, the Hufflepuffs were worthless, at least in Blaises' opinion, which left the Gryffindors. Although he didn't hate the house, like most other Slytherins, he didn't like most of them. He knew a few, but none in his year, mostly because of the boy who lived. Unfortunately, that was a problem. Finally Dumbledore spoke up.

"I think Harry Potter should help you." Blaise stared at him in disbelief. _Did he just say _Potter_ should help him?_

"Why?" The word echoed in the hospital wing before Dumbledore smiled.

"He's an excellent student, save for potions, and is extremely proficient at spell work. He is also caring, and won't give you a hard time and his loyalty, should you become his friend, is legendary," Unfortunately, Blaise didn't know how to counter the Headmasters logic and so both went to fetch the Golden Boy. Blaise, wary at first, opened up a little to Potter, and even tensed when Malfoy began his inquisition of the Gryffindor. Still, it was weird for both of them. What on earth bwas Dumbledore planning this time


	2. Chapter 2

Discaimer: As much as I wished I owned Harry Potter, I don't, and I own none of the characters either. Also I'm not paid for this story, it is simply out of fun that I write it

Warning: This will eventually be Yaoi so if you don't like it, I suggest you don't read it. =)

It's rated M cause I'm a bit paranoid. =)

Enjoy...

Chapter 2

"Just like you belong in Gryffindor, Malfoy." Zabini snapped back, shocking Harry and Malfoy into silence before Malfoy responded.

"Why're you taking _his _side, Zabini?" Malfoy whined.

"Maybe cuz he has to live with me ill he heals. Ever think of that, Malfoy" Potter questioned. Unable to think of a god comeback, Malfoy turned and stalked away. Zabini let out a breath.

"He never ceases to annoy me," Zabini said softly and Harry laughed.

"I thought it was only Gryffindors he annoyed."

"Nope, it's all houses. It may be one thing all four houses agree on. Malfoy is a prat." The tension between the two softening, Harry and Zabini talked about the homework. Ron and Hermione walked up behind them and slipped into the bench, looking really uncomfortable, but wishing to speak with their friend. Zabini simply glanced at them and included them in the conversation, ignoring the hostile looks from Weasley. He seemed to understand that these were Harry's friends and therefore always welcome in Harry's presence. And though he may not approve of them, it didn't mean he cared.

"I need to go to the library," Zabini stated after finishing the meal. Ron immediately made an excuse not to go, and Hermione followed, saying she needed to work on something in the common room. While not surprised by the quick abandonment from his friends, Harry couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. The two stood and walked out of the hall, once again followed by the gossip's whispers.

"Sorry about this, Potter." Zabini apologized again, after the two finished studying and headed towards the hospital wing. Harry just shook his head. He really didn't mind, given that it gave him space from his occasionally overbearing friends. Besides, after insulting Malfoy, Harry found he actually semi-liked the Slytherin before him.

"Don't worry about it, Zabini. I really don't mind. Do you need anything?" Harry asked, taking in his cool companions wounded arm.

"If you don't mind too much, could you um… help me change?" Zabini glanced down at his sling in embarrassment. Harry nodded, and retrieved the back haired Slytherins' green silk pajamas from his trunk. Harry slowly removed Zabinis' clothes and helped place the new clothes on him. Unfortunately, Harry realized all too quickly his immediate attraction to the half-dressed Slytherin. While understanding his gayness and embracing it after a few very awkward conversations and a brief crush on Neville, Harry hadn't realized a _Slytherin_ would attract him as well- not to be well biased or anything- but Zabini certainly had what it took to be attractive.

"Anything else?" Harry asked after finishing the job. Zabini shook his head, and Harry smiled. "Just yell, or something, if you change your mind. I'll be sleeping here." Harry slipped into bed and closed his eyes. He hoped he wouldn't have nightmares about the war for a while. After all, it had only been six months since it ended, though he was glad Dumbledore and the Weasley clan had made it through safely.

"Potter…" Zabini said after a while.

"What's up?" Potter asked, turning to face him.

"Why are you so nice to me? I mean, I've never outright been mean to you, but then again, I've never stopped any of my housemates from being cruel. I just don't get it." Blaise said, mumbling a little with exhaustion.

Harry, after taking a moment to think decided, "You aren't like the other Slytherins I guess. At least, you aren't like the Malfoys in the school. You may not help me, but just by not lowering yourself to trying to hurt me makes you, well, not as bad, I guess. Besides, you've helped Ron out in potions by not abandoning him to Snape, and that means you can't be all bad, even if you are a snake."

"Thanks, I guess. I see what the Headmaster meant about you." Harry tilted his head slightly to the side, not comprehending. "Even to me, someone you don't really know, you show a kind of loyalty, a trust so to speak, and too bad the Weasel doesn't think the same way you do." Used to Ron's nickname, Harry just shrugged it off, knowing Ron, in his own way, deserved the title. He hadn't said anything to Zabini that was loyal, unless he meant loyalty to Ron.

"Zabini?" Harry said after a while

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for your comment about Malfoy." Zabini just grinned.

"If it isn't Scarhead and Zabini," Draco Malfoy taunted as the odd pair sat once again at Slytherin. Even though Harry had ignored Malfoy as much as possible, the blondes annoying taunts hadn't changed, though to tell the truth, Harry no longer minded. Where others showed adoration to the boy-who-lived, Malfoy and himself remained enemies, a familiarity in a world where everything was almost foreign. Since people realized Voldemort was back, they treated him like a hero again.

Zabini wisely didn't mention Harry's nightmare from the previous night, and Harry didn't ask. Both knew that it had been a particularly bad one, bad enough that Zabini had gone to comfort Harry, though, when asked, he had said simply, 'you were keeping me up.' Harry felt a connection to the teen that still sported a sling and bruises slowly healing.

"Hello ferret face," Harry said, slipping into his place across from Zabini. With that greeting, Zabini and Potter ignored him, talking about the likely to be boring day and other irrelevant things like professors. After a few attempts to get their attention, Malfoy stalked away. Breakfast passed uneventfully and the two went on to Zabini's classes. Harry and Zabini remained with their pleasant conversations, not pushing the relationship, but not stopping it either. Neither boy knew the others attraction, thinking that it was one-sided and best left alone.

-Blaise POV-

Potter and him slowly got closer and Blaise felt the basic attraction increase. Still, it felt _wrong_. Though neutral, neither light nor dark, Blaise still felt a little loyalty to the Slytherins, a house that had firm ties into the dark side of the wizarding world. He understood little about the Chosen one and hadn't ever even considered learning more. But now, now that he actually talked peacefully with Harry Potter, he wanted to know more. Why was he so withdrawn? Why did he have such bad nightmares? Who on earth was Sirius, and why did Potter blame himself? Those questions and more burned into his mind.

His arm tweaked and he flinched, remembering the painful beating he had been subjected to. There was a reason his mother was called 'Black Widow' but before now she had never chosen someone so… dark. Now, he honestly enjoyed being a Hogwarts. Here at least, he was safe.

-Harry POV-

Blaise, as he slowly got to know him as, recovered quickly. The bruises, so obvious before, now weren't so obvious. Still, Harry had no idea what caused them. Though the two talked about a variety of different topics, that one never came up. And though curious, Harry never felt the need to ask, or say anything that might offend him. After all, he too had secrets, secrets even Ron and Hermione may never know.

The attraction he felt for the Slytherin was increasing as he got to know him. Slowly he began to learn more and more that attracted him about the Italian. Such as, he was almost equal in grades with Hermione and Draco and could easily surpass them if he actually worked hard at it. However, in order to keep the peace between the Malfoys and the Zabinis, he kept himself lower than Draco in marks. That way, while avoiding any friendship between Draco and himself, he and the elder Malfoy still got along.

Removing the sling, Madam Pomphrey warned Blaise to be careful of his arm and not overwork it. The removal of the sling freed Harry from his duties and sending a nod to Zabini, Harry disappeared to go to class. Almost sad about leaving the Slytherin, Harry went to potions, knocking hard and dreading Snape's reaction.

"Mr. Potter…." Harry tensed slightly at Snape's sneer.

"Professor…"

"Nice of you to rejoin us. Since you missed two weeks of class, you have to make it up. Come to my office after class and we'll discuss your _options_, but until then, leave this room." Harry simply sighed and left. Walking to the end of the corridor, he waited until the class ended and then returned to Snape.

"You will need to write an essay on each of these potions," handing him a scroll, Professor Snape continued, "stating their use, and their limitations. I expect it no later than Monday. Is that understood?" Understanding Snape couldn't be reasoned with to give him more than three days; Harry simply nodded and left, surprised to see Blaise waiting for him outside.

"Nice assignment, Professor Snape." Zabini sneered and his head of house smirked at him. "Since Potter was so kind as to help you, perhaps you could repay the favor, Mr. Zabini?" With that, Snape walked away followed by his billowing robes. "Let's go to the library." Blaise suggested, turning on his heel.

"Are you any good at potions?" Harry asked, easily matching his stride.

"Yeah. I could've taken the class this year but Snape and I don't exactly see eye to eye." Harry smirked and followed him.

"By the way, my mom really wants to meet you. Maybe this weekend, you could come to my house with me?" Blaise suggested offhandedly. Harry nodded with a smile, excitement building. He looked forward to Blaises company. "That is, of course, if we get that assignment done today." He added.

"Who needs to go to afternoon classes anyway? One more day of missing won't make a difference." With a smile, Harry and Blaise moved toward the library, prepared to skip the rest of their classes.

Feel free to pm me if you have any suggestions on how you'd like the story to go. I can't promise I'll listen but I can promise I'll at least read your suggestion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As much as I wished I owned Harry Potter, I don't, and I own none of the characters either. Also I'm not paid for this story, it is simply out of fun that I write it**

**Warning: This will eventually be Yaoi so if you don't like it, I suggest you don't read it. =)**

**It's rated M cause I'm a bit paranoid and also there is hints of rape. Not too much, but may be more in the next chapter. Haven't decided. =)**

**Enjoy...**

Golden and Black Ch. 3

Blaises' house was impressive. Green and silver furnishings lined the room they entered after exiting the fireplace. A beautiful women, with the same hair and eyes as Blaise, rushed forward to greet the boys when they arrived. Her eyes sparkled as she met Harrys' and the she turned to her son and opened her arms. He hugged her hard, and then released her just as fast.

"Men," Mrs. Zabini murmured before turning toward Harry. "You must be Mr. Potter. I am Juliet Zabini-Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you." She raised her hand for a shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Z-"

"Don't call me Mrs. Anything, Harry. Just Juliet will suffice. I'm far too weary of formalities with all my other relatives." With that, Juliet ushered them into a large dining room where food was ready to be served. Sitting beside each other, the two boys dug in at a nod from Juliet. Suddenly, a large door opened, revealing a tall man and very masculine man, with the fine hair that marked him as a Malfoy. He smirked at the sight of the boys and Blaise tensed beside Harry.

"Step-father," Blaise greeted coolly. The man nodded in greeting and then turned to Harry.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter." Harry nodded once and rose as the foreboding man approached him and raised his hand for Harry to shake.

"My name is Caelum Malfoy. Call me Caelum or Mr. Malfoy. Either shall suffice just fine. Juliet dearest, if I may steal my step-son for just a moment; Blaise?" Blaise rose and nodded to Harry on his way out. Harry watched in confusion. Something wasn't right.

"Don't worry, Harry. Blaise will be right back." Juliet said approaching him. "My new husband and Blaise are still learning to get along. It doesn't help the Caelum is the uncle of Draco who Blaise despises so. On another note, will you share a room with Blaise, Harry or would you prefer your own room?" Harry blinked in confusion.

"A room, Mrs. - I mean Juliet? Why do I need a room?" Juliet smiled softly.

"You and Blaise are to stay here with me tonight. Tomorrow, we will go out a visit Diagon Alley for supplies that Blaise and you need and then you both will return to Hogwarts." Harry nodded once before he spoke again.

"I'm afraid I didn't bring a bag, Juliet, or any money." Harry said, uncertain if he could go back and fetch what he needed. It seemed rude to ask when he only just got here and he definitely wasn't going to take any handouts.

"You have no need for a bag, my dear boy. You and my son are the same size. You simply will wear his clothes. I am certain that is why my son failed to tell you about the overnight stay. And as for the money, we will simply have to purchase everything for you. Consider it repayment for your kindness towards my son. Now sit, eat and tell me about your school. Blaise tells me so little of what I wish to hear." With that, Juliet silenced any arguments Harry might have made and the two began to talk about Blaise and Harrys classes. The talk continued until Blaise returned, slightly paler than usual. He sat beside Harry and joined in the conversation as though he hadn't even been gone. Caelum entered a few minutes later, with the same self-satisfied smirk the Malfoys' Harry had met possessed. He too joined the conversation, adding comments here and there and then Blaise stood.

"Do you mind if I take Harry around the house, mom?" House, Harry thought, is a loose term for it. It was much more like a mansion, though Harry knew Blaise would never refer to it as such. He had little pride compared to the Malfoys.

"Certainly, dear. You can show Harry to the guest room hes welcome to use if he wishes."

"No need." Blaise said simply. Harry knew they'd likely sleep in the same room. It wasn't as though it was unusual for them, given that they were practically always together, much to Ron and Hermione's chagrin.

"Mr. Potter, every room at this mansion is open for you if you wish it. Simply let one of the house elves know if you need anything." Caelum said with a smile before turning and starting a conversation with Juliet.

"Let's go Harry." Blaise led the way out of the room and pointed out what the rooms were without much enthusiasm. Quickly understanding something was wrong, Harry tried to start a conversation about school, but Blaise answered with one or two words and never elaborated. When they arrived at the room, Blaise uttered the password _Phoenix_ and entered the room. Blaise showed Harry the in suite bath and sat on the couch in the attached sitting room. Harry was irritated with Blaises non- answers and sat beside him in a huff.

"Something's wrong, Blaise. I'm not stupid. I don't care if you don't want to talk about it, but I am here for you and you know it so don't shut me out if I can help at all." Harry said coolly and then took out his wand, prepared to practice his spells.

"It's _him._" Blaise muttered softly. Harry turned towards him, raising an eyebrow. "Caelum Malfoy was the one who hurt me."

Harry, uncertain how to react, simply asked, "Will you tell me why?"

"You can't tell anyone, Harry. Not even my mother, no especially not my mother. She'll freak and it'll be bad. It was the week or so after their wedding. I had gone, of course, and so did Draco. Draco left right away to go back to school but mom asked me to stay a little longer so I could 'get to know my stepdad better.' He came up to my room that night, telling my mom it was time for some 'bonding' between us. He came in and pulled out his wand and ordered me to strip. I don't take orders like that well and told him to get out. It ended up with my injuries and him inside me. He's tried again, but I've gotten good at not staying here for long. Coming home, saying Hi and then disappearing again. Mom thinks I just don't like him. That's all she thinks. She can't know, Harry. Please don't tell her. She won't forgive herself."

"She wouldn't forgive _you_, my dear Blaise." Both turned quickly to see Caelum Malfoy leaning against a wall.

**A/N Sorry that update took me so long. My laptop just died and so I couldn't update for a while. But here you go. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As much as I wished I owned Harry Potter, I don't, and I own none of the characters either. Also I'm not paid for this story, it is simply out of fun that I write it**

**Warning: This will eventually be Yaoi so if you don't like it, I suggest you don't read it. =)**

**It's rated M cause I'm a bit paranoid and also there is hints of rape. Not too much, but may be more in the next chapter. Haven't decided. =)**

**Enjoy...**

Golden and Black Ch. 4

"She wouldn't forgive you, my dear Blaise." Both turned quickly to see Caelus Malfoy leaning against a wall.

"Step-father…. It isn't what you-"Blaise began, only to be cut off by Caelum straightening and moving towards them both. Harry stood and turned his wand in his hand and his eyes meeting Caelums' without fear. The nickname 'Golden boy' suddenly made sense. Harry seemed to glow with his inner strength.

"The boy-who-lived, the Golden boy, you truly are fearless. My lord has already marked you for dead by his hand, but I don't see any problem with _breaking_ your spirit first. After all, you have been so _rude_ to the dark lord." Caelum mused as he approached slowly. Harry's eyes narrowed, but he kept his wand steady.

"Harry, get out of here!" Blaise hissed at his side, having stepped up beside his friend.

"Not a chance, Blaise. Not a chance." Caelum threw his head back and laughed, the sound musically masculine, pristine, and chilling. His eyes watched as the two teenagers stood against him, one of Voldemorts inner circle. How did they intend to fight him? His eyes flashed down to Harry's wand and silently unarmed him. Harry, not expected the wordless and it seemed wandless magic flinched as his wand flew away.

"Which one of you wants to volunteer first?" Caelum smirked as Harry and Blaise tensed. He watched the two hissed something back and forth and waited for a while. He figured that Harry would step forward first, making it all the more fun for him. After all, what would be better revenge than to break Blaises knew friend in front of Blaise.

"I'll go." The sound came from behind him and he whirled to see Juliet standing there, hands on her hips and a similar smirk on her face. "Show me what you had in mind, why don't you, _dearest." _Caelum smiled innocently as though nothing was wrong.

"Whatever do you mean, Juliet? The boys and I were simply going to play a _game._" Juliet's eyes narrowed as she took in the boys. Blaise, tall and erect, looked much paler than usual and Harry, fierce and protective, looked furious at himself. Her eyes scanned the room and fell on Harry's wand.

"Oh? Do tell?" Juliet said, returning her eyes to her husbands.

"It was simply a game to teach Mr. Potter, given he was raised by muggles and lacks a proper knowledge on wizarding games." Juliet smiled winningly.

"I see… So that's why you disarmed the boy… To play a wizarding game? Try again, dear. I'm not stupid. Harry, Blaise, perhaps you could go down to the field out back and play some quiddich? I'd like to speak with my husband alone." The boys, taking the exit as there cue rushed out, Harry stopping briefly to pick up his wand. Neither spoke as they went through the house, picking up brooms and exiting.

"Well that was fun." Harry said finally, as they reached the quiddich pitch.

"No kidding. Thank god for my mum. She has a mind like a bear trap." Harry and Blaise looked at each other and laughed. They had a plan, but both were really glad they didn't have to try it. Juliet had saved them from trying something that most likely would have failed.

"Will your mum be okay?" Harry asked softly, thinking back to Caelums magic.

"Yeah. She can handle him. He's good at magic, but she's better." Blaise said with a confidant smile, masking his own worry.

"How are you so sure?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Have you heard the legends of the black widow, Harry?" Blaise asked, sitting down. Harry joined him.

"Yeah. There are a lot but some of the most prominent are that she's a vigilante, marrying death eaters only to kill them later. Others say that everyone who marries her kills themselves to prove themselves to her. The only facts known are that she always marries rich death eaters and they always die months or on occasion years later." Blaise nodded.

"Mom is the black widow, Harry. That's how I'm so sure she'll be fine. Caelum is probably the worst step-father I've had, but the others weren't great either. Our family has always been neutral, but mum and I are both pretty powerful in our own right and so the dark lord keeps attempting to pair us up with death eaters that he thinks will convert us to his side. Mum just goes along with it until they cross some line or another. Then they have a 'tragic accident' and mum inherits their money." Blaise explained a small smile on his face. "She hates killing but most of them don't give her a choice."

"I see. Well then, if you're sure she'll be fine, let's play." Harry said with a grin though he still considered his friends words. Blaise laughed and followed him, appreciating the distraction. Both mounted and started to fly, playing just for fun.

"Boys!" Both Harry and Blaise looked down to see Juliet striding towards them, a smile on her face. "Time for dinner. Unfortunately, my former husband Caelus decided to have a horrid affair and we've cut off the marriage. Thank god for pre-nups!" Harry and Blaise looked at each other and laughed, landing on the ground beside her.

"Will he be returning?" Blaise asked, a little confused that she hadn't told him of an accident as she usually did.

"There's a chance, Blaise, though I put up wards to keep him out. Unfortunately, the bastard decided to run, but oh well." Juliet smiled again and led the boys up to the house. Inside, house elves busily prepared meals for the family and Harry and Blaise sat next to each other again. "I'd like you boys to be careful at Hogwarts, given that there is a Malfoy there. Just watch yourselves, alright? Dumbledore knows so he shouldn't allow my former husband through the gates but even Dumbledore can be fooled at times. Just be careful. Now, onto happier subjects. Blaise, what is it you needed at Diagon alley?"

The conversation steered towards school and then towards Harrys exploits at school with occasional comments form Blaise about how the Slytherins felt about this or that. Night approached quickly and the boys were ushered to bed by an exhausted Juliet. The door opened with a different password _Hungarian Horntail_ and the two tired teens fell into bed.

"Are you worried, Blaise?" Harry asked softly from his spot beside the Italian. Blaise understood without asking what Harry was talking about.

"Yeah. I am. Mom was trying to hard. Something's wrong and she actually asked me to be careful. Coupled with the fact that she told Dumbledore indicates that there could be major trouble." Blaise answered turning towards his Gryffindor friend, much in the some boat as him. After all, by bringing Harry here, Blaise had practically marked him for dead.

"Well, I haven't had any trouble yet this year, so it could be dose of it for this year." Harry joked, trying to lighten his friend's attitude. "Besides, there are new wards up. Nothing else will happen tonight. Relax, Blaise. We'll just take it as it comes. If nothing else, we can talk to your mom about letting you move into the Gryffindor dorms due to the threat of 'Malfoy.'" Blaise laughed.

"If it's the Malfoy I think you're talking about, he isn't a threat, just a prat, but that might work, though it'd probably cause a riot. A Slytherin in the Gryffindor dorms? Impossible." Both boys laughed and relaxed slightly. "Harry?" Harry turned to Blaise, emerald meeting chocolate.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks…" Harry smiled, and unable to help himself, Blaise kissed Harry, pulling away right away with a bush. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Harry cut him off with a laugh.

"Blaise, just shut up." Harry leaned in a kissed him again. The heat grew quickly between the two of them and they both pulled away. "Good night, Blaise."

"G-goodnight Harry?" Harry laughed and turned away, smiling to himself. _That solves that,_ he though with a triumphant smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter but I don't and I don't own any of the other characters either. I'm not making money out of this, it's simply a way to alleviate boredom.

Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), or will be. If you don't like, don't read

Also, it's technically during HBP but I wanted Snape as a potions teacher, so there are changes. Anyway, enjoy!

Ch 5

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini, both of you have been summoned to the headmaster's office." The squeaky voice of Flitwick echoed from the front of the classroom. Harry and Blaise rose and Hermione promised to take notes for them, a sentiment that Harry and Blaise were thankful for. It had taken awhile, but the Slytherin had been accepted into his triangle, and Ron had stopped glaring at him so much. Harry and Blaise alternated sitting at the Slytherin table and the Gryffindor table. Even Malfoy had stopped teasing them so much when he almost got jinxed for calling Blaise and Harry lovers, a though that cause both teenagers to blush.

The two walked out of class and headed towards Dumbledore's office discussing why they would be called there. The stepped on the spiral staircase and Harry said the password, causing the stairs to move and reveal the grand office of the headmaster.

Sitting in said office, was Mrs. Juliet Zabini, laughing with Albus about a particularly funny joke Juliet had just said.

"Blaise, Harry," Juliet greeted warmly, moving over to hug them both. Dumbledore smiled at the two and gestured for them to sit in two newly conjured chairs.

"Mr. Zabini, your mother has made a request that you be moved into a different house due to extenuating circumstances. Were I to agree, which house would you choose to move into?" Blaise and Harry exchanged glances before Blaise answered.

"Gryffindor, professor." Juliet laughed, telling Albus that she had told him that would be her sons answer. Albus smiled.

"Understand that this is only due to your circumstance and if we switch houses, then you will not be able to return to Slytherin. Do you wish to switch houses, Mr. Zabini?" Dumbledore asked a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, professor." Dumbledore nodded and told a house elf to go fetch Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. He smiled and dismissed the gentlemen, telling them that McGonagall would be in contact with them soon.

Harry and Blaise left and immediately gave each other high fives. They were now both Gryffindors. They returned to Flitwicks class, who informed them that they were working on defensive spells. Harry, who had learned all of this in the DA helped his friend master the spell. They finished quickly and Flitwick told them to help other classmates. Most Gryffindors didn't need help due to their roles in the DA, but the other houses did. Harry helped mostly Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, while Blaise helped Slytherins.

"Excellent job, Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini. Ten points to Gryffindor and ten points to-" He was cut off by the head of Gryffindor house.

"Mr. Zabini is also in Gryffindor, Professor." McGonagall said, eyes on the tiny professor who squeaked in surprise.

"Then I suppose I will add ten points to Gryffindor for Mr. Zabini as well." Flitwick said with a smile. "This must be the first house change in the middle of anyone's education" Flitwick added, surprising them all.

"Actually, on student 50 years ago changed houses due to the danger he was in while in his first house, Slytherin. He was moved to Ravenclaw. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History" Hermione said, getting glares and chuckles around the room.

"Ten points to Ms. Granger for knowing her history. Congratulations on the house switch, Mr. Zabini." Professor McGonagall nodded and then motioned for the boys to follow her.

"Mr. Potter, please escort Mr. Zabini around the common room, and give him the empty bed in your doom room. Mr. Zabini, Potter will explain the schedule changes as you will no0w have all classes with him. With that, gentlemen, I leave you. You both have the rest of the day off. Use it wisely." Blaise and Harry grinned at her before heading up to the dorm room. Explaining the password and then heading inside, Harry began to explain common room rules. Blaise cut him off, when he saw the common room was empty.

"You asked mom to switch houses for me, didn't you, Harry?" Blaise said, calculating eyes on the raven.

"Yeah, I did." Harry replied defensively, uncertain of the response Blaise would have to his actions. Blaise just grinned and kissed Harry on the lips.

"Thanks." With that Blaise took off up the stairs, leaving a stunned Potter behind.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," Neville said to the former Slytherin, his eyes beaming. So far, the Gryffindors had accepted the house change with open arms. The Slytherins on the other hand, were glaring at Harry's back, saying that it was all the Golden Boys fault. Harry and Blaise just laughed it off, grins on their faces.

Malfoy stalked up to Gryffindors table about halfway through dinner but neither Blaise nor Harry reacted, save for turning to face them. The twins, sitting beside the new Gryffindor, stood up and informed Malfoy that Slytherins were not welcome at the table.

"He was a Slytherin." Malfoy snapped, pointing at Blaise, who smiled innocently.

"'Was' is the key word, Malfoy. Blaise is a Gryffindor. Get over it. Bye byre, Ferret." They said with smiles and waved him away. Seeing that he wouldn't get through, Malfoy stalked away and Harry and Blaise fell into fits of laughter. Fred and George sat down, joining in the merriment. Ron spoke up first.

"Poor Ferret-face." Ron said, through fits of laughter.

Harry and Blaise just smiled as the others continued to make fun of the blonde Malfoy. Harry, to a certain extent, had told Ron and the Weasleys what Caelum had done to him and Blaise and the lot of them had become even more protective of the Golden Boy and his new friend. Since Caelum had gone missing, Malfoy hadn't even been able to get close to the two of them. Their friends made sure of that.

"Harry, you gonna go to Hogsmeade?" Blaise asked, referring to the trip they could take tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'm going with Ron and Hermione. You gonna join us?" Harry asked flicking his eyes to his newest best friends, if you could refer to them as that. It'd been a day since their last kiss, but neither had been brave enough to bring it up.

"If I'm welcome," Blaise said, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Harry only rolled his eyes, knowing his friend was joking and the both rose, met by an exhausted Ron who looked at them.

"Just cause you're a Gryffindor doesn't mean you can wake the rest of us up." Ron grumbled and Harry laughed.

"Ignore him. He's a grump in the morning." Blaise nodded and then followed Harry downstairs where Hermione waited impatiently.

"Is Ronald still upstairs?" She asked.

"Yep." Harry replied stopping in front of her.

"Then he'll have to go to breakfast by himself. Let's go." Hermione said, turning on her heel and stalking away. Harry and Blaise followed, laughing silently. They all headed down to breakfast only to be stopped by Filch who informed them that once again, the Headmaster requested their presence. Harry and Blaise said goodbye to Hermione and went to the Headmaster's staircase. They repeated the password and headed up and opened the door.

There, to Harry's dismay and Blaises disgust, stood Lucius Malfoy, who smirked at them irritatingly.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Dispite my deepest desire for t to be so, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The plotline however came from my own sick mind. =)

Warning: If you do not like to read about boys making out or hving sex with other boys, I strongly suggest you find another story that is not this one.

Ch. 6

Lucius smirked at the two boys. Harry glared and Blaise touched his shoulder to warn him to calm down. Dumbledore greeted them warmly before returning his gaze to the Malfoy.

"Mr. Zabini switched houses due to the fact that his life is in danger." Dumbledore stated, and it seemed as though they had been talking about the topic for awhile.

"Please explain, Blaise, why you feel the Slytherin house endangers you." Blaise just shook his head and told Malfoy an edited story of what happened but Malfoy didn't look impressed. Fortunately, Juliet entered the room via flu powder and glared at her blonde ex-brother-in-law.

"I've been in this office far to often, Lucius. I do not appreciate being called back once again for the third time this week due to a petty problem with my decision regarding my son's well-being." Her snappish reply caused a laugh to rise in her son and she flashed a quick grin at her son and the boy beside her son.

"It is against the school rules, Juliet, for a student to change houses." Lucius replied coolly.

"I have bent rules for your son, Lucius, and I will bend them for Blaise. Blaise, are you happy with the change?" Dumbledore asked, turning to the boys who stood there. Blaise nodded and Dumbledore told the boys to leave, thanking them for their time. Harry and Blaise left, confused as to why they were needed at the brief meeting but shrugged it off and began to walk towards the entrance of Hogsmede.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, save a confrontation from a few bitter Slytherins, and a prank pulled by the twins. Draco attempted to approach them but was stopped by Ron and Hermione's glares. Ron walked up to them and discussed why, once again, they had been summoned to the Headmaster's office. Cursing Lucius, Ron and Hermione began to discuss the implications of having the Malfoys after them. Blaise and Harry ignored it, walking past their friends and into the Three Broomsticks. The crowded room happened to have a group of Gryffindors that called them over. Neville smiled at Harry and Blaise and drew them into a conversation about Quiddich. Blaise, a chaser on Slytherin, smiled at the familiar topic of conversation.

"Are you going to keep playing for Slytherin?" One of the twins asked and Blaise turned and smiled.

"No. I'll sit out for the year and try out for Gryffindor next year." Blaise answered. "I still am recovering, so it's not that big of a deal anyway." Neville nodded and did his best not to diss Slytherin. The twins, on the other hand, were dissing the snake house even more than usual to test the newest house member's loyalty to the lions around him.

"I'm not surprised the Slytherins are so good," George began

"All they do is cheat," Fred finished, earning laughter around the table.

"Sadism and cheating are different things." Blaise replied. "Slytherins just like to laugh as people almost die. Not their fault that their opponents can't handle it." The reply caused even more laughter and spawned an insult war in which Blaise took one side and the twins the other. Hermione shook her head and Ron laughed his heart out. Harry joined in occasionally on Blaises side, but for the most part watched as his friends laughed together with Blaise.

"Good to see you still have some loyalty," Malfoy said snidely, walking up to the table. Blaise, not scared easily just smiled and thanked him. Malfoy growled and said something that had Blaise standing up, fist clenched. Harry, who hadn't heard anything stood up also, though he went to stop the fight.

"I'm no bodies 'bitch,' Malfoy. You should shut the hell up before I shut your mouth for you." Harry, understanding the comment tensed and glared at the blonde who glared back. The other Gryffindors, not understanding their friends anger, stood up too, prepared to fight Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle who had appeared behind them. Finally, a ravenclaw, seeing the fight about to happen ran and got the closest professor who happened to be Professor McGonagall. Entering the Three Broomsticks, McGonagall stalked up to Draco and deducted 50 points. Everyone else expected a similar punishment but none came. Whatever Penelope Clearwater had informed their house head, it had been about Draco. McGonagall told Draco, Harry and Blaise to follow her.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do not know how you came upon the information that you did, but it is not your business as to who's 'bitch' Mr. Zabini is. Blaise, while I understand your actions and applaud them to a certain extent, do not repeat them." Draco and Blaise nodded. "Mr. Potter, while you did not hear the original comment, I assume you know that I do not encourage fighting especially in Hogsmede." Harry nodded once. "Given the circumstances behind your actions, you and Mr. Zabini will not be punished. Mr. Malfoy, you however, have a detention with me tonight. Meet me in my office at 7:00. Do not be late. You three may go."

Malfoy and the other two nodded but once out of the room Malfoy stopped the other two with his wand. "Father told me the real reason that you left Slytherin, Zabini. It's really sick to fall for your father-in-law, dont'cha think?" Harry snarled and stepped forward but not before Snape interfered.

"Detention, Mr. Malfoy." Draco spluttered and Harry blinked in shock. Snape never gave Draco detentions!

"But professor-" Draco began only to be cut off by Snapes hand.

"No arguements. Were you paying any attention to the Headmaster at last nights dinner, you would know that Zabini left Slytherin due to a valid threat on his life. I will not have you insulting any Slytherin, former or not." With that, Snape swirled away in his coats leaving behind a shocked Malfoy and a satisfied pair of Gryffindors.

"See ya later, Malfoy. Have fun in your detentions." With that, Harry and Blaise walked away, passing a few Gryffindors with waves and smiles. Malfoy hissed before walking in a different direction.

Blaise and Harry entered the disertered common room laughing. Both had replayed the shock on Malfoys face when he recieved a detention from his favorite teacher. Zabini, who had Snape's favor while a Slytherin, grinned. Malfoy, Slytherin or not, had screwed up. Even though Blaise had joined the Gryffindor house, Snapes favorites were always Snapes favorites.

"Harry, thanks." Blaise said suddenly. Harry turned curiously towards his newest and closest (besides Ron and Hermione) friend who smiled at him nervously.

"Your welcome?" Harry looked confused so Blaise elaborated.

"I wouldn't have gotten out of this mess, any of it, without you." Harry grinned, his glasses sliding a little on his nose.

"Any time, Blaise. Any time." Neither one led the kiss this time, they just both leaned in. Their lips met and Blaise asked for entrance with his tongue. Harry and Blaise fought for dominance with a tongue war when a squeak rang out. Both broke apart immediately to see Hermione staring on in shock and Ron grinning like a maniac.

AUTHOR NOTE:

_As a note, I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers and followers. If there is anything you would really like to see in this story, feel free to write a review. Also, I have a request for a jealous Blaise. I plan on adding that, but I wand Blaise and Harrys relationship to blossom first. If you like or don't like my story please tell me. Also, I have a new story out about Naruto and Itachi. Check that out if you want. See ya soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Harry and Blaise relaxed a week after Hogsmede, hanging out in the common room with Ron and Hermione when a message came from the Malfoy heir. Delivered by a second-year Gryffindor who looked scared just to be on the presence of an ex-slytherin, the note was a friendly invitation to Blaise, and a guest of his choice, to come to a party hosted by the Slyherins. While their housemates scoffed at the idea of any of the Lion house going into the Snakes lair, Harry and Blaise considered it for three reasons.

1. Malfoy was just that, a Malfoy. If they were sneaky enough, Harry and Blaise might be able to get a hint as to the location of Caelum Malfoy, whom they were both convinced was waiting for them to screw up somehow.

2. Some Slytherins, though not many, were Blaise's friends. By going, he would be able to keep contact with them and perhaps get them to help in the information search of Malfoy.

3. It would be fun to see Malfoys reaction when Harry showed up.

Hermione, seeing the look between the houses newest member and the golden boy sighed silently and motioned them outside of the common room.

"You're planning on going, aren't you Harry?" Harry and Blaise glanced at each other before nodding.

"You realize that Malfoy will be furious that you invited the boy-who-lived?" Hermione asked again, recieving the same answer.

"Be careful, Harry, Blaise. Whether or not you realize it, Malfoy is a threat and can be treated as nothing less. Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Harry and Blaise nodded again and Hermione led them back into the common room. The topic of discussion had quickly changed to a rumor. Neville and Luna happened to be seen, according to Lavendar Brown, snogging. Harry, smiling at the idea that his old crush had a girlfriend, just listened. Blaise, still fitting in, felt no need to add anything into the conversation and the boys manuevered away, heading up to the Boys' Dormitory where they would have some peace and quiet.

"Harry," Blaise began uncertainly. While it was a given that Harry and Blaise would go to the Slytherin party together, Blaise was still insecure about his emotions about Harry and what their relationship really was.

"What's up?" The green-eyed raven turned to his friend but Blaise too a while to respond. "Blaise?"

"What would you call our relationship?" Blaise asked after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied, eyes still on his crush.

"I mean, are we best friends, boyfriends, friends with benefits? What would you consider our relationship?" Harry rolled onto his back as he contemplated the question.

"Well, given how neither of us has asked the other out, I don't know if we could be considered boyfriends, but I feel a lot more for you than I do for Ron, which rules out best friends. So something in between?" Harry hypothesized.

"Hypothetically, If i asked you out right now, what would you say?" Harry grinned at the question.

"I'd say yes. What about you? What would you say?"

"Yes. So, that brings me to my next question. Harry, will you go out with me?" Blaise said, turning to look at his raven haired friend.

"Why, Blaise, I'd love to!" Harry said with a laugh, and faced the other as well. Blaise laughed and sat up, motioning for Harry to move over on his bed, which he did, giving Blaise room to lie down next to him. Blaise smiled at his close proximity to his fri-boyfriend. _That'll take a while to get used to. _Blaise thought with a grin. Harry smiled back automatically.

Hearing laughter, the two turned their heads towards the muffled voices downstairs.

"I can't help but wonder what they're laughing about." Blaise murmured. Lowering his head onto Harry's chest.

"Probably something stupid that Seamus or Ron did." Harry replied with a quick grin. Blaise laughed sofly.

"It's amazing. It took me five years to get used to the Slytherins in all their glory, and then I'm moved and in less than two-weeks, I feel more at home than I ever did in the Snake house. Granted, I still prefer Snape to McGonagall as a head of house, but I feel safe here." Harry just laughed.

"Hogwarts is probably the safest place on earth unless you're me. Gryffindors take care of their own, Blaise, and believe it or not, you are one of us. Loyalty never was a trait that the Slytherins held high. They believe in a servitude almost, a ranking system, but not a loyalty to protect. Depending on the Gryffindor, it's the same to a degree, but most of this house will protect the others till they die." Blaise smiled at Harrys house loyalty and could understand the truth of his words. Slytherin was full of followers, people that obeyed laws and used cunning and others to follow orders. For the most part, his former house followed the heirarchy of society. Purebloods, then half-bloods, followed by muggles and then mudbloods. Blaise had been taught better than that but could understand his houses beliefs.

Now, though, with Harry as his boyfriend, he was forced to see the other side. The one that his mother believed in. While Juliet Zabini refused to force anyone to believe the way she did, including her son, she did make sure he saw both sides. Given his Slytherin background, the purebloods had previously had more influence on him than the other side. Now, he fully understood why Harry and Dumbledore fought for their beliefs and he recognised the morality of the ideals that the headmaster and his boyfriend held in high regard.

Harry cut off his thoughts by leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. Blaise blinked at him, a bit startled but responded favorable nonetheless. Their make-out session, however came to an abrupt end when footsteps were heard. Harry and Bliase broke apart as the other Gryffindors entered the room.

"Harry, there you are." Ron greeted warmly. "Seamus, Dean and I have a bet." Ron continued, sitting on the end of the bed shared by hs best mate and the newcomer.

"Yeah, on how long Neville and Luna will stay together." Dean added with a grin. "I say that they last a month. Then Luna will drive Neville more insane and they kill each other." Harry and Blaise glanced at each other with amusement.

"My guess is that they last 6 months." Ron added. "By that time, Luna will drive Neville into some trap having to do with Crumple Horned Snorkaks and it will kill them both."

"My bet is that they don't last a week. After all, not many can stand Loony Lovegood for very long." Seamus added on.

"What happens if you lose the bet?" Blaise asked. Ron, Seamus and Dean grinned at each other before turning back to Harry.

"The losers have a choice. They can go to the Slytherins and profess their undying love for one of them or..." Dean began.

"The winner can choose their outfits for a month." Harry and Blaise rolled their eyes at the antics of the other lions. The two boys informed the others that they weren't getting involved and were headed to bed. The other three agreed with grins, and laid down on their respective beds. Ron smiled slightly as the Golden Boy and the ex-Snake kissed lightly before following the others to the confy mattresses that waited.

The next morning, Harry and Blaise got up and headed down to the common room, where a third-yearwaited anxiously. Upon the sight of the hero and his friend, the boy moved over to them, and handed Harry a letter. Harry rose an eyebrow but opened it.

_Dearest Mr. Potter,_

_I am pleased to announce that your order for the venomous King Cobra has come in. The serpant will be ready for you the next time you come to Diagon Alley. I have given it to Tom to take care of. We appreciate your business and welcome you back anytime. Next time, however, we ask that you come in person. It is unusual to do business with a middle man and while it matters little, we always enjoy seeing you in person. _

_Yours Truly_

_Deamon_

_Wizard Familiar Dealer_

Harry glanced at Blaise and back at the letter.

"Blaise, I don't remember ordering a King Cobra." B;laise and Harry glanced at each other with the same thought running through their heads. _Shit!_

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry for the late update. I'd write an excuse but I really don't have one. I have a poll on my profile for my next Naruto fanfic. If you have a favorite choice, please review and let me know. Also, please let me know if you have any requests. The next chapter will have more of Draco. Thank you for all my lovely reviewers. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: This is Yaoi. BoyXBoy DOn't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling, Harry Potter would be a lot more... _interesting =)_

Ch. 8

Harry and Blaise were worried. A bit of an understatement. Harry and Blaise were terrified. They knew Caelum had access to them but he was showing the amount of access they had over him. And that was a problem. Hermione and Ron both reacted similarly. 'Tell Dumbledore.' And for once, Harry and Blaise agreed and so they headed to the headmaster.

"What can I do for you?" Harry handed the white-haired wizard the note and Dumbledore read it and began to stroke his beard before smiling at Harry. "Can I assume you didn't order this, Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded and the headmaster shook his head.

"I will inform the teachers that you and Mr. Zabini will have a new pet and to make certain it is in a cage at all times." Harry and Blaise looked at each other in confusion. "You are a parselmouth, correct Harry?" Harry nodded and Blaise looked at him before shrugging and turning back to Dumbledore. "Then a wizard familiar could be very beneficial and what better than a snake that your enemy so kindly paid for?" Harry smirked and Blaise smiled.

"Thanks professor!" THe boys said, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Come by later and I will tell you the benefits of a familiar." Harry nodded and took off. Blaise sighed but followed immediately.

"Leave it to Dumbledore to come up with such a strange solution." Blaise commented, as the two returned to the Gryffindor common room. Harry smiled at his boyfriend and laughed.

"No kidding. He takes a venomous King Cobra and turns it onto a familiar. What do you think we should call it?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Malfoy." The response was so serious that it cause both boys to start to howl with laughter causing several worried students to look at them as if they'd lost their minds. One of them was Luna Lovegood.

"You have wrackspurts all around you." Harry and Blaise looked at the slightly wacko girl in front of them. Both nodded and hurried along to the dorms, both feeling much better than they had 30 minutes ago.

Hermione paced the common room, on the other hand, more stressed than she was before, looking worriedly at the door where the two missing house members would come through. Ron too felt the stress and the twins jokes weren't really helping. The missing couple should have taken him and Hermione with them, Ron thought anxiously.

And so, when Harry and Blaise entered, they were tackled by a worried granger and a worried and slightly angered ginger.

After about 15 minutes of convincing Ron and Hermione that Dumbledore did indeed help, they managed to explain the solution and Hermione smiled at the plans' genius. They still worried, but a king cobra wasn't exactly something to mess with. Harry would at least have some protection and that was enough.

"When is Malfoy's party again, Harry?" Hermione asked, after they left a struggling Ron doing an essay for potions.

"This saturday." Harry replied with a quick, easy grin.

"And you still plan to go?" Hermione asked, eyes narrowing slightly. Harry nodded, as did Blaise. "Just-"

"Don't do anything stupid." Harry and Blaise cut Hermione off, earning a glare.

"I mean it. Malfoy's uncle wants the both of you dead or worse. He's shown he will use anything he can to get what he wants and that includes using Draco. Don't underestimate either Malfoy, okay?" Harry smiled.

"Blaise and I will be fine. We always have been before and we always will be. Relax, 'Mione. Besides, Malfoy won't do anything if I'm with Blaise. He'll make fun but nothing else. His father would be furious if he actually hexed me and hurt me permanently. Like I said, Blaise and I will be absolutely alright." Hermione nodded reluctantly, and Harry and Blaise waved goodbye, heading back to the common room.

"You don't believe a word of that, do you Harry?" Blaise asked once they were safe and alone on Harry's bed.

"Not one word. But Hermione doesn't know that." Blaise sighed and leaned back onto the pillow.

"Did I ever mention that Malfoy is a prat?" Harry threw his head back and laughed.

"I agree." Blaise smirked and shifted quickly so that Harry was beneath him.

"I love you, Potter." With that Blaise kissed the golden boy hard.

"I love you too, Zabini." And the make-out session began just as the door opened and Ron Weasley walked in to turn around and walk out, turning a color that even his ginger hair would be jealous of.

"Stupid ginger." Blaise said before returning to his boyfriend's mouth.

_**(A/N) ****T****his is a really short chapter and I apologize. It was the best I could do. Family just got two new dogs and they are fun but a lot of trouble and so I almost garuantee that my updates will take a month or so. Anyway... **_

_**If you have any questions, make sure to make a note. I'll do my best to check on them. Check out my other stories called Four Kings and Light and Leaf. **_

_**DarkBlackHeart 3**_


End file.
